


A New Chapter

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Boyfriends, Crying, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Love, M/M, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the scene after Aaron punched Andy. Some talk I think people want (need) to see. Talk about the shooting, Aaron's time in prison, brief mentions of Gordon. Hence the new rating or archive warnings. It's nothing grafic but they are mentioned a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I think everyone wants a more open and frank discussion between the boys, so this is my take. I have Robert saying he is gay in this, but its for the context of the conversation about prison. I haven't changed him from being bisexual. It's just him making a point.  
> I'm sure there are going to a few of these popping up, and I can't wait to read them all!! Hope you enjoy this!

"I told you to leave it!", shouted Robert, running behind Aaron. 

"Yeah well I couldn't alright!", Aaron shouted back,

"Why?!", Robert continued to shout, even though he had caught up, "I asked you too! If Katie is brought up.. If the police start digging-"

"They won't Robert, alright, stop being so dramatic!"

"How do you know!"

"Andy is hardly likely to go to the police, _'aw hey, my brother killed my wife, and by the way you should know, I tried to have him shot!'_ , I don't think so!"

"Chrissie could, Aaron!", pulling his boyfriend by the arm, making him stop and face him, "Chrissie could go to the police,"

"She's not gonna grass up her boyfriend,", spoke Aaron, quieter now, as if realising that it could be possibility. 

"Yeah, well, we better hope so. I've been questioned before for Katie, that along with the Ryan thing and I'm done for. And if you couldn't handle it in prison, what hope have I got?"

"No Robert you-"

"No Aaron, you're the strong one! You're the tough one we both know it, hell everyone knows it! You're all tough and muscle and manliness and I'm lanky and 'soft', you're always saying it!"

"Yeah but not like that Robert, not as an insult. You'd be fine, you'd probably charm everyone and have them working for you in minutes,", said Aaron, trying hard to calm him down. 

"Oh come off it Aaron, I'm gay too, incase you'd forgotten!"

"No I had noticed," replied Aaron, smirking slightly. 

This eased Robert somewhat, that maybe this wasn't a fight that was going to last. The thought of going to prison terrified him though. He couldn't deal with it, he knew that. He liked men, and had a face people seemed to like to punch. Never a good combination inside. 

"Why couldn't you just leave it?", asked Robert, almost pleadingly. 

The sight broke Aaron's defences. As much as he was angry at Andy and Ross, and as much as he was annoyed that Robert hadn't told him sooner, he hated seeing Robert scared. 

"Because Robert, it was .. the worst time. Maybe not the worst cause there's been a few crappy times in my life but it was bad. I wanted to top myself inside, I wasn't able for it. I felt like I was that kid again, waiting for something to happen."

He ran his hand across his face, sucking in a deep breath. He hasn't told this stuff to anyone, only Cain knew how bad things had gotten in prison. Now he started he couldn't stop, the words kept flowing, needing Robert to know. 

"Then there was you! You had been **shot**! And as much as I said I hated you, and as much as I said I wanted you dead it was only because I couldn't get rid off you! Out of my head and my heart! Only hours before it happened I was telling my mum the same thing; how I'd still have you back! After everything you said to me that day and I still loved you! I stopped the bleeding! I had your blood on my hands for ages!"

"Aaron listen to me-"

"What would would of happened to me eh? If you had died? Would I still be in prison? Falsely accused of killing the love of my life? And if not then what would have happened when Gordon showed up? Cause I sure as hell wouldn't have made it through all that if I weren't for you! **You could have died!** That's why I couldn't leave it! I could have lost you and I wouldn't have coped!", his voice broke finally, the tears that had been threatening finally falling. 

Robert's anger had dissipated not long after Aaron had started to rant. Knowing that Aaron needed to say it and he needed to hear it. There were wounds from that period that reached far deeper than his bullet wound. 

Robert put his arms around Aaron pulling him in tight. He could feel the younger man grip tightly onto his blazer. They stood like this, in relative silence. The only noise coming from the soft sobs of his boyfriend, crying into his chest. 

A few minutes later, Robert guided them over to a patch of land, just across from the cafe, hoping to have a seat and a talk about everything that had been said. 

"No this way,", spoke Aaron, the first thing he had spoken since he broke down. 

Aaron led them round the back of the vets, leading Robert to a quiet mound of grass just behind the house. It was nice. Overlooking the fields. Far enough away that no one would find them unless the knew where to look. 

Once they sat down, nothing was said for a moment. They just sat and looked across the fields. 

"I used to sit out here,", started Aaron, after a beat, "when I lived with Paddy. Thinking how grateful I was that he had taken me in, that I didn't ever have to go back to Gordon's. Then I used to sit out here and think about Jackson, after he died. But I never brought him here, never brought anyone. When I was really scared I used to sit here and know I was safe. But I don't need it now, because I have you. You make me feel safe. Which is ridiculous because of everything that's happened but ... you keep me going. Make me strong. You're wrong, to think you are the weak one cause I'm only alive because of you."

Robert turned his head from Aaron, and looked back across the fields. It was a lot to take in. Aaron's was usually so cagey about his emotions. The things he had said today were overwhelming. He could feel the tears burn in his eyes. It had been a long time since he had really broken down. Hadn't allowed it. Not when Aaron had needed him. 

He felt Aaron's arm around his neck, and when the younger man pulled him into his embrace he fell on him. Crying like he had never cried before. Gripping onto Aaron as if he might float away without him. 

When the crying subsided a little, he decided he had somethings he needed to say to Aaron too. 

"I didn't want to believe you had done it, but everyone kept telling me that you did. And I couldn't believe it because I loved you so much and I knew you must have loved me too! But you hated me! And you had every right because I was so awful to you!"

He turned to face Aaron, gripping on the front of his blue sweater. 

"But I loved you so much! Even then; when it must have seemed like I never did! I just dug myself into this massive hole and I thought it would be easier to keep pushing you away than to admit how much I loved you, and have you hate me anyway! I thought if I kept pushing you away that it would make me feel better! That I would convince myself that you weren't my whole world! To have hurt you the way I did-I was so ashamed. Ashamed of who I had become. I want to be the person you rely on. The person who makes you feel safe because you make me feel that way too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for I said to you!" 

He broke down again, and Aaron comforted him just like before. It seemed like every stored emotion was flowing from him. Aaron couldn't help but think of how different they were in this respect. Robert might be more willing to admit his feelings, saying frequently how much he loved him. However, when it came to the negative emotions. The things that's hurt, he kept them all in, leading to inevitable breakdowns like this one. Aaron was the opposite. Frequently crying and shouting, letting the negative emotions flow out. Then when it came to the 'I love you's', he wasn't so good. 

"Aaron,", began Robert again, "when I said those things, about Jackson and the scars I didn't mean them,"

"Robert-"

"I think you're amazing. You're so strong, and brave. You are so beautiful, I love every part of you. I wish you had never had to do that to yourself but I love them too. Because they are you. They are yours and you are everything-"

Aaron stopped him with a kiss. Deep and passionate and everything the were. It was desperate. Some overwhelming need to be as close to each other as possible, to be one unit. 

"Robert, whatever life throws at us, we're gonna get through it together. I forgive you for all of that. It's gone now. We needed this, we should have done it a long time ago. But it's done now. We are new. And we're for good."

"Yeah," smiled Robert, "yeah we are,". 

They kissed again, this time more softly, tender. It was the other side of them. There was the feisty side, the carnal side. And then there was this newer side, having developed over time. It was soft, sweet and so full of love. 

This was the start of a new chapter. And both men silently promised that it was going to be better than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! The boys got carried away and so did I!  
> I am planning on doing reactions to my fic 'You are Safe' and I hope to have some up soon!


End file.
